Coloring eggs has been an Eastern custom among many religious and national groups. In the United States, the art of decorating Easter eggs is a well-known annual activity which is enjoyed by many people. In coloring the egg, typically tongs or wire scoop is used to dip the egg into one or more containers of various dyes. However, such devices require a certain degree of manual dexterity to handle the eggs, especially where it is desired to dip the egg into the dye at a uniform or consistent depth to make the desired patterns. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a device and a method for coloring eggs which simplifies the coloring compared with other known devices. It would also be desirable to provide a device and a method for coloring eggs which would enable the user to create more consistent, uniform patterns than with other known devices.